


Rise to the challenge

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Fingering, Is that a thing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi Public, Teasing, Window Sex, also, blowjob, liam is a beast
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam est un majordome, et Zayn croit que tout lui est permis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to the challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Oui bon j'ai été victime de plagiat récemment alors bon voila quoi, cet os n'a aucun sens tout ce qui compte c'est le lemon xx

Liam travaillait pour la famille Malik depuis plus de deux mois.  
  
Si on lui avait dit que ses chances d'être un professeur de musique allaient être piétinées et qu'il serait majordome à la place, il vous aurait probablement donné un coup de poing dans le nez.  
  
Mais il était bel et bien là, à servir fidèlement Patricia et Yaser Malik, et leur grande lignée d'enfants. Ce n'était pas si mauvais après tout. Il était bien payé, logé et nourri. Il avait presque tout un étage à lui seul, et le loisir d'accéder à toutes les salles de divertissement lorsque ses patrons n'étaient pas là. À condition qu'il remette tout à sa place.  
  
Il n'était pas le seul employé. Bien sûr, Malik, blindé de blé, a aussi des chefs, femmes de ménage, nounous et même dog sitters. Liam ne savait pas à quoi il servait la plupart du temps.  
  
Mais encore une fois, il était payé, donc.....  
  
Il y avait juste un problème.  
  
Ce n'était pas juste un problème. C'était un _putain de problème._  
  
-x-  
  
C'est les vacances, et Zayn a autre chose à faire que d'aller au zoo avec ses soeurs. Il a arrêté de trouver ça amusant depuis qu'on lui a offert son tout premier iPod. Il avait 8 ans.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, à presque 21 ans, il trouvait de moins en moins de moyens de se divertir. Ceci dit, depuis l'arrivée du nouveau majordome, son intérêt est passé de zéro à douze.  
  
Il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé. Sait juste qu'il s'appelle Liam et porte des marcels Batman sous sa chemise de travail. Mais son intérêt est tout autre aujourd'hui. Il fait beau, le soleil tape fort, et il n'a jamais vraiment le temps de profiter de la piscine que leur père a fait installer récemment.  
  
En soi, ce n'est pas la piscine qui l'intéresse, mais plutôt les transats qui viennent avec. Il se prépare tout doucement, enfilant un boxer de bain blanc, ultra moulant. Il faut dire qu'il l'a eu pour ses dix-neuf ans, et n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le porter depuis.  
  
Aujourd'hui, avec presque deux ans de plus, et des heures passées à la salle de sport, son short est au bord de l'explosion. Mais il ne va rien faire pour se changer.  
  
Et puis, c'est plus sexy comme ça.  
  
-x-  
  
Il arrive à se faufiler hors de la maison tandis que Liam lui tourne le dos. Il n'a pas envie de faire de la conversation. Oui, il est hautain, et se conduit comme un enfant pourri gâté. Mais c'est ce qu'il est justement non ?  
  
Il installe sa serviette sur la chaise longue et s'assied au bord, en se penchant pour récupérer son tube d'huile solaire. Un peu de couleur ne lui fera pas de mal. Il aura au moins une longueur d'avance sur ses sœurs et sa mère. Lentement, il s'en étale sur tout le corps, à commencer par les jambes. En se tournant, il voit une silhouette apparaître près de la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
  
Il n'avait aucun souci avec cela. Il aimait toujours frimer, et c'était encore mieux lorsqu'il avait une audience.  
  
Il s'installe correctement sur la chaise après s'être tant bien que mal étalé l'huile sur le dos. C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il passe ses mains encore huileuses sur son torse, plutôt bien sculpté s'il devait en juger lui-même, et descend jusqu'au niveau de son abdomen.  
  
Et si il passe plus de temps que nécessaire à se caresser les abdos....et bien ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il voit encore Liam l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Lentement, très lentement, il ose aventurer ses doigts juste au bord de son maillot.  
  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retire ses mains qu'il se rend compte qu'elles ont laissé des traces visibles dessus.  
  
Parce qu'il portait en fait un véritable boxer au lieu du maillot qu'il s'était entêté à porter.  
  
Et.... _oops._  
  
Il s'agrippe l'entrejambe en grognant légèrement lorsqu'il senti la pression autour de son membre. Que lui voulez-vous? Il n'a pas couché depuis un bail....et le boucan constant de la maison l'empêche de se faire plaisir proprement  
  
Certes, il y a Liam mais.....ce n'est que Liam.  
  
Il laisse une trace d'huile visible sur son sous vêtement qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Comme il se l'est dit, il ne risque pas de faire de fâcheuses rencontres durant sa séance de détente, alors il peut se le permettre.  
  
-x-  
  
Liam a envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.  
  
Il sait qu'il n'a aucunement le droit de forniquer avec ses employeurs mais rien ne lui empêche de jeter un petit coup d'œil par ci par là de temps à autres.  
  
Mais là, il passait carrément pour un pervers. Il y avait de quoi. Malik junior se donnait presque en spectacle sur son transat...on aurait presque dit qu'il le faisait exprès. Certes, il avait de quoi se vanter, avec son physique fort bien agréable à admirer....  
  
Mais il ne pensait pas à la douleur et la peine qu'il infligeait à ses voyeurs.  
  
Liam ne pouvait que mater.  
  
Et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. De son poste, il avait une vue panoramique parfaite du jardin. Oui, du jardin, il se mit à fixer le framboisier planté près de la palissade tout en frottant continuellement le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn a chaud, soif, faim et surtout faim de sexe, de corps chauds, coups de langue et traces d'ongles sur sa peau. Il soupire en s'installant sur son ventre et baisse légèrement son boxer pour le laisser reposer juste là où commencent ses fesses. Les traces de bronzage, c'est très peu pour lui. Au loin, il entend le bruit d'un verre qui se casse suivi d'une lignée de jurons. Il sourit...et a soudainement l'envie d'aller embêter son employé.  
  
En soupirant, il se lève et se dirige vers l'intérieur, sans prendre la peine d'arranger son boxer qui menace de glisser sur ses jambes à tout moment. Il entre dans la pièce juste au moment où Liam s'apprête à sortir tenant une pelle remplie de débris de verre dans sa main. Ses joues sont d'une couleur rose bébé, comme s'il venait de faire un effort physique surhumain et Zayn doit avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon. Grand, musclé, le visage aux traits doux, et un regard sombre. Il prétend ne pas remarquer lorsque Liam fait défiler lentement ses yeux le long de son corps.  
  
 **\- Pardon, excusez-moi, je...le verre...enfin...**  
 **\- Tu as cassé un verre Liam ?**  
 **\- Oui mais...c'était...**  
  
Zayn n'a pas envie d'entendre son histoire. Il hausse les épaules, et passe à côté de lui sans daigner lui adresser un mot de plus. Il se penche, la tête dans le frigo, à la recherche d'une boisson fraiche lorsqu'il entend le pas lourd du majordome revenant vers la cuisine.  
  
 **\- Oh...**  
 **\- Hmm ?** Zayn se dresse, juste à temps pour attraper Liam encore une fois en train de reluquer son anatomie. C'est vraiment trop facile. Il se cambre à nouveau, prenant tout son temps pour récupérer la bouteille de soda aux fruits rouges qui ne se trouvait qu'a portée de main.  
  
 **\- Tu veux boire quelque chose Liam**? Dit soudainement Zayn en faisant sursauter le jeune brun.  
 **\- Ah...euh...non ça va aller je me suis déjà servi de l'eau tout à l'heure. Il fait...il fait chaud.** Répond Liam en essuyant son front du revers de son bras.  
  
La cuisine est climatisée actuellement. Mais Zayn ne relèvera pas. Il hausse encore les épaules et ferme le frigidaire à l'aide de sa hanche. Liam se tient debout, anormalement droit, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il regarde Zayn d'un air averti, presque apeuré. Il attend peut être des ordres, ou à peur de bouger de peur de faire remarquer la bosse qui commence à déformer le devant de son pantalon.  
  
Zayn a l'œil vif, et la discrétion qui va avec. Il fait un clin d'œil à Liam, et lui tourne le dos en quête d'un décapsuleur.  
  
 **\- Monsieur...**  
 **\- Je préfère Zayn !**  
 **\- Est-ce que je peux...partir ?**  
 **\- Non, restes avec moi j'aurais besoin de toi.**  
 **\- Ah**...Liam à l'air de se forcer pour paraitre déçu. Ça ne marche pas.  
 **\- J'ai besoin d'un avis, ce soir je sors, et j'ai envie de me sentir bien, alors tu vas m'aider**. Il prend une longue gorgée de sa boisson et lâche un profond soupir. **On va monter dans ma chambre, suis moi.**  
  
Zayn est un putain d'allumeur. Il passe devant Liam en passant délicatement ses doigts sur son épaule, et lui fait signe de suivre. Il monte lentement les marches d'escaliers, balançant ses légèrement hanches de gauche à droite. Liam se racle bruyamment la gorge derrière lui puis s'empresse de s'excuser.  
  
-x-  
  
Liam n'est jamais vraiment rentré dans la chambre de Zayn, ni celle de ces sœurs. Il ne fait pas le ménage, passe simplement l'occasionnel coup de chiffon ou balais lorsqu'il utilise un objet. Alors son cœur tape fortement contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il voit le bois sombre de la porte s'approcher. Il ne sait pas si Zayn le fait exprès, ou si c'est juste sa posture naturelle...  
  
Mais il a un problème de taille entre ses jambes, qui ne fait qu'empirer à chaque fois qu'il daigne baisser les yeux vers la raie plus que visible du métis.  
  
 **\- Installe-toi, en face de mon dressing, je reviens**. Zayn se penche vers lui, le poussant pour le forcer à s'assoir sur le lit. **Ne bouge surtout pas, je suis à toi dans quelques secondes.** Il disparait derrière un paravent que Liam n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il fait passer son boxer par-dessus le papier qui atterrit miraculeusement sur le genou de Liam.  
  
Liam déglutit, en attrapant le morceau de tissu du bout de ses doigts. Il se racle la gorge, en observant nerveusement l'ombre du métis qui bougeait de gauche à droite derrière le paravent. Il le voit enfiler quelque chose, peut être une chemise, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Liam serre son poing autour du boxer.  
  
 **\- Je disais,** s'élève la voix de Zayn, **je sors ce soir j'ai une soirée, et j'ai besoin de porter quelque chose qui serait facile à enlever tu vois ?** Il termine sa phrase en lâchant un énorme soupir. **J'ai eu du mal à rentrer dans ce truc mais j'espère que ça en vaudra le coup.**  
  
Il apparait subitement, portant un marcel rose pale, décolleté sur des manches jusqu'à ses hanches et un pantalon blanc si serré que Liam se demandait s'il ne portait pas plutôt une paire de leggings. Il n'a aucune chance de faire partir la bosse entre ses jambes à présent.  
  
\- **Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Liam ?** Dit Zayn en tournant sur lui-même. Il fait même attention à remonter le bas de son t shirt lorsqu'il lui tourne le dos pour lui montrer la façon parfaite dont le bas moule ses fesses. **Est-ce que ça te donnerais envie de me sauter ?**  
 **\- Euh...bah, je...**  
 **\- Dis-moi, Liam** murmure Zayn en se tournant à nouveau, **si tu me vois comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire ?**  
  
Tellement de choses, Liam a envie de répondre. Tellement de choses sales, tellement d'idées défilent devant son esprit, mais pas un son sort de sa bouche. Il est littéralement bouche bée les yeux rivés vers la partie inférieure du corps du métis.  
 **\- Alors ?**  
 **\- C'est très... voyant non ?**  
 **\- C'est le but Liam** , répond Zayn d'un ton exaspéré, **et j'ai encore une surprise. Essaye de me l'enlever maintenant.**  
 **\- P-pardon ?**  
 **\- Mets tes mains là, et enlève-moi ça**. Zayn met ses mains par-dessus celles de Liam et l'oblige à les poser sur ses hanches. Liam prétend ne pas voir la forme du membre du brun à peine dissimulé sous le tissu.  
 **\- T'en est sur ? Enfin, je ne voudrais pas passer pour**  
 **\- Liam, je te demande de faire une chose, fais là !**  
  
Lentement, Liam accroche ses doigts autour du bord du...C'est bien un legging, et tire doucement dessus.  
  
 **\- Allez, mets y un peu plus d'effort,**  
 **\- Je...**  
  
Avec un peu de force, il parvient à baisser la bande élastique. Il se racle la gorge _(pour la troisième fois)_ en fermant les yeux. Il les garde fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le caleçon atteindre les genoux du jeune brun. Il lève lentement la tête et ouvre ses yeux tout aussi lentement.  
  
Il manque de s'étouffer sur sa salive.  
  
-x-  
  
 **\- Avec ça j'étais obligé de ne rien mettre en dessous...**  
  
Zayn est appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, l'élastique de son legging à nouveau sur ses hanches. Il a une cigarette fumante qui pend entre ses doigts.  
  
 **\- Bel effet de surprise non ?**  
 **\- C'est...c'est**  
  
Surprenant en effet. Ça saute en plein dans le nez. Liam a encore une main sur sa poitrine, tentant de réguler les battements de son cœur. Il n'a jamais été timide, ou prude, mais Zayn lui faisait de l'effet, il osait l'admettre. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était le fils de son employeur. Et que toute cette histoire sentait mauvais pour toutes les bonnes raison. Il avait brièvement regardé Zayn lorsqu'il lui exposait son sexe en pleine poire, mais il savait déjà que ce serait assez d'essence pour faire tourner ses pensées lorsqu'il se masturberait plus tard.  
  
 **\- Tu sais que tu as le droit de parler Liam**  
 **\- Oui je sais mais** , Liam est toujours assis au bord du lit les mains sagement posées pour recouvrir son érection, même si il sait déjà que Zayn l'a remarquée. Il n'a pourtant rien dit.  
 **\- Et tu as le droit aussi de te soulager si...** il se tourne vers Liam et fait un signe de tête vers son entre jambe, **si ça devient trop _dur_ à tenir**. Il ricane en lâchant une bouffée de tabac.  
  
Liam a envie de s'en griller une, de se griller le cerveau, de littéralement se foutre en feu. Il a envie de se lever, d'arracher son fichu legging et de juste...ramer en Zayn jusqu'à le faire hurler. De douleur ? De plaisir ? Il n'en sait rien, mais il a un quota de tolérance qui commence légèrement à déborder de trop plein. Zayn veut jouer à ça ? Il va perdre.  
  
Il se lève subitement et se met à fouiller les tiroirs se trouvant aux côtés du lit.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demande Zayn sur un ton indifférent. Liam ne lui répond pas.  
  
En fouillant un peu partout (et en balançant plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) et pousse un petit soupir de victoire lorsqu'il tombe sur les objets qu'il cherche. Bien sûr que Zayn a du lubrifiant et des capotes à portée de main. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser à cette stratégie (bien sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul être mâle de 21 ans à avoir des réflexes normaux.)  
  
Il avance vers Zayn, et le plaque contre la fenêtre sans le prévenir.  
  
 **\- Oh,** fait le jeune métis lorsqu'il sent le membre dur de Liam se presser contre ses fesses. **Oh, d'a...d'accord...**  
  
Liam empoigne la chair qui s'étend autour de ses hanches, et rapproche encore leurs deux corps. C'est à peine si l'air avait assez d'espace pour passer. Zayn balance sa tête en arrière pour la reposer sur l'épaule de Liam. Il tient toujours sa fichue clope entre ses lèvres, mais agrippe les côtés de la fenêtre avec une poigne ferme.  
  
Il gémit doucement, bougeant son bassin en petits cercles contre l'entre jambe du majordome, et manque de faire tomber sa cigarette. Liam l'attrape juste à temps, mais la place dans sa propre bouche pour en tirer une longue bouffée. Zayn le regarde simplement, de son angle, il voit Liam à l'envers, en train faire creuser ses joues autour de la cigarette. Il l'écrase contre le carreau de la fenêtre, et la balance avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser s'échapper la fumée.  
  
C'est assez, juste assez pour le détendre. Il attrape Zayn par le menton, et l'embrasse délicatement. Zayn stoppe immédiatement le mouvement de ses hanches, préférant donner toute son attention aux lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses qui bougeaient contre les siennes. Zayn a le gout de la boisson aux fruits qu'il buvait tout à l'heure. Liam a juste le gout de l'excitation, de l'anticipation.  
  
Il mord sur la lève inférieure de Zayn pour frayer un passage avec sa langue. La réponse de Zayn est immédiate.  
  
Le métis brise leur baiser et se retourne en un seul mouvement, pour se retrouver face à Liam, les yeux plantés en direction de sa bouche. Liam se lèche les lèvres en lui donnant un petit sourire. Il attrape encore Zayn par les hanches, plaque encore leurs corps ensemble. Zayn est légèrement plus grand que lui, mais Liam est le plus fort. Il passe ses mains juste en dessous des fesses de Zayn et le tire contre lui pour le forcer à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
Zayn gémit encore quand Liam plonge sa tête dans son cou. Il racle ses dents sur sa peau, laissant de petites traces roses qui ne tiennent pas longtemps avant de s'effacer.  
  
 **\- Tu me...** Zayn chuchote, les bras sécurisés autour des larges épaules de Liam. **Qu'est-ce que tu...oh, ok, ok** dit-il d'une faible voix lorsque Liam agrippe ses fesses à travers le coton fin de son pantalon. Il l'embrasse encore, avec une passion semblable à de la rage. Ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre, collés ensemble des lèvres jusqu'à leurs jambes qui sont intercalés, et Liam force. Il force Zayn, contre lui, force sa langue entre ses lèvres, force ses doigts à s'aventurer sous l'élastique du legging.  
  
Ses mains nues touchant enfin la chair ferme et douce du pakistanais, il soulève Zayn pour le poser sèchement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il a eu du mal à baisser son bas la première fois, il y parvient en un seul geste cette fois ci, le baissant juste assez pour laisser s'échapper son membre dur et déjà un peu humide au niveau du gland. Il a une légère démarcation de la forme de son boxer. Entre ses jambes sa peau est légèrement plus claire que le reste, et Liam ne peut s'empêcher de se baisser pour mordiller le long de la trace de bronzage.  
  
Juste au moment où il enroule son poing autour de la verge du métis, Liam fait une pause. Il repose son front sur la cuisse de Zayn et prend le temps de respirer calmement. Inspire, expire. Il pourrait actuellement se faire renvoyer pour ça. Et si Zayn décidait de tout raconter à ses parents ? De se plaindre, ou de faire chanter Liam ?  
  
Zayn lui donne subitement une tape sur la nuque qui le fait presque sursauter. Liam ferme son poing au tour du gland, et se met à lécher longuement sur la verge. Si il y a une chose qu'il aime faire c'est apprécier pleinement le corps de ses partenaires. Il aime prendre son temps, et leur donner du plaisir, tout comme il peut contrôler l'intensité ou la durée de leur orgasmes. Il caresse les doigts de sa main libre contre la chair qui se trouve entre les cuisses du métis tout en continuant de lécher tout le long de sa verge. Il retire sa main, laissant place à sa bouche qu'il laisse glisser sur le membre de Zayn jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le gland titiller le fond de sa gorge.  
  
 **\- Liam...** Zayn grogne entre ses dents en écartant ses cuisses d'avantage. Liam lui donne encore quelques coups de langues avant de remonter bruyamment le long de son sexe. **Liam, Liam...Liam**  
 **\- Tu voulais savoir ce que je te ferais si je te voyais dans cette tenue**....Zayn se retrouve encore une fois face à la fenêtre, penché contre le bord. Ça l'aurait rapidement fatigué s'il n'y avait pas la promesse d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air juste après. Il espère vraiment qu'il aura les jambes à l'air par contre. **Alors je te réponds.**  
  
Liam baisse le legging jusqu'aux chevilles du pakistanais, et le force à ouvrir ses jambes. Il sort la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait placée dans sa poche. Mais il la pose juste au sol pour le moment, et s'empresse de s'accroupir de telle sorte que son nez soit juste à la hauteur des fesses du métis. Il pose ses mains derrière les genoux de Zayn, explorant chaque recoin de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente sursauter.  
  
 **\- Juste là...** commente Liam en pressant plus fort contre la zone érogène.  
 **\- Arr-arrête ça Liam !!** Geint Zayn en se tortillant. Liam continue d'appuyer sur la partie sensible de Zayn d'une main, en se servant de l'autre pour tenir le jeune en place. Il appuie son nez contre la naissance du postérieur de Zayn, et le fait remonter le long de sa raie. Sa langue fait une apparition pour lécher un tout petit coup contre son anus. Zayn se met à frapper contre le cadre de la fenêtre. C'est horriblement obscène, la façon dont Liam se met à laper et suçoter entre les fesses de Zayn, la pression qu'il applique sur sa peau, et les sons qu'il reçoit en retour. Zayn sait aussi y faire avec sa bouche. Il murmure des choses inaudibles, surement des obscénités, et soulève l'une de ses jambes pour la poser contre le bord. Il était à la vue de tous ses voisins. N'importe qui aurait pu juste lever les yeux, et apercevoir le fils Malik la tête renversée en arrière, les joues roses d'excitation.  
  
Ce n'était surement pas la première fois qui se faisait prendre devant cette exacte même fenêtre.  
  
Liam tâte le sol à la recherche du lubrifiant, et ouvre la bouteille lorsqu'il met la main dessus. Ils n'ont probablement plus beaucoup de temps. Ce serait vraiment fâcheux si Mr Malik ou le reste de la famille rentrait plus tôt. Vraiment dommage, et fâcheux. Il verse une quantité abondante de gel sur ses doigts, et les frotte ensemble pour réchauffer le liquide. Ne perdant pas de temps, il pousse directement ses deux doigts dans l'orifice du métis, l'ayant déjà détendu de ses premiers coups de langues.  
  
\- **Deux doigts à peine et déjà tellement si serré...je me demande si tu te fais vraiment démonter tous les soirs ou si tu ne t'invente pas juste une vie...** murmure Liam en bougeant ses doigts d'avant en arrière. Sa propre verge est encore coincée sous son jean et son boxer. Il a terriblement besoin de se soulager, bande depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant d'éjaculer partout.  
  
Ce qui est embarrassant, pour lui. Il presse sa main contre sa bosse en la caressant de haut en bas pour relâcher le trop plein de pression. D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps qu'il la libère complètement.  
  
 **\- Enfin,** Zayn marmonne quand il entend le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture se défaisant. Liam fait tomber son pantalon, après avoir récupéré le petit paquet qui protégeait le préservatif. Il fait claquer son lourd membre contre le bas du dos de Zayn qui s'empresse d'agiter ses hanches de gauche à droite.  
 **\- Ne me presse pas Zayn, sinon tu vas finir pas ne rien avoir du tout**  
 **\- Tu n'oserais pas !** Zayn rétorque en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La lumière du soleil tombe de manière parfaite sur son regard, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir les yeux plus clairs, plus verts. Liam sent son souffle se couper momentanément.  
  
C'est juste que...Zayn est magnifique, et Liam se sent soudainement nerveux. Il n'a jamais eu peur de sa performance, enfin, pourquoi se mettait-il subitement à penser qu'il était en compétition avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Après ce qu'il va lui mettre, de toute façon, Zayn ne pourra plus jamais aller voir ailleurs.  
  
Il déchire le paquet et enfile la capote.  
  
 **\- Zayn...hé Zayn...** Liam souffle dans l'oreille du métis en lui mordillant le lobe. Il tient sa verge d'une main, prêt à plonger dans le corps chaud de Zayn, mais il a juste envie de le titiller une dernière fois. Il glisse sa main libre sous le marcel de Zayn, et la fait lentement remonter le long de sa ligne abdominale jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout rose de son téton. Il le pince légèrement entre son pouce et son index avant de ramener sa main vers le bas du ventre du pakistanais.  
  
Sans prévenir, il applique une forte pression sur l'abdomen de Zayn tout en entrant simultanément en lui. La réaction de Zayn fait partie de celles qu'il préfère. La surprise, juste l'effet de surprise. Il attrape Zayn par les hanches, caressant ses pouces dans le creux de ses reins, et recule doucement.  
  
Il ne va pas dire qu'il n'en a jamais rêvé, mais c'est tout de même un bonheur d'avoir enfin cette proximité avec quelqu'un. Si Zayn est un allumeur, Liam est un putain de frimeur, et il a de quoi faire.  
  
Zayn en est réduit aux sons, trop incapable à former le moindre mot encore une fois. Il ne s'est jamais accroché aussi fort à une fenêtre. Son corps bouge vers l'avant à chaque fois que Liam se pousse en lui. Il avait espéré que Liam le baise de façon rapide et erratique, pas qu'il se fasse lentement bercer vers l'orgasme à coups lents et dur. Mais...  
  
 **\- C'est moi qui décide à présent, alors accroche toi seulement.**  
 **\- Aah- d'acc...d'accord Liam je va- Ooh.**  
  
Liam continue d'aller et venir en lui lentement. Il a envie de prendre son temps. Il veut donner l'envie à Zayn de revenir vers lui. Et c'est en rampant qu'il va le faire. Il cale Zayn contre le bord de la fenêtre, soulevant sa jambe droite en l'air avant d'accrocher son coude sous le genou du métis. Il y va dur, et fort, claquant sa peau déjà en sueur contre les fesses de Zayn. Il n'y peut rien, et se met à accélérer le pas. Zayn lâche un petit couinement à chaque fois qu'il sent la verge entrer encore plus profondément en lui à chaque fois.  
  
 **\- Argh...Putain...** grogne Liam lorsqu'il se prend les pieds dans le legging de Zayn. Il se retire subitement, et lui arrache le vêtement des pieds. **Tourne-toi Zayn.**  
 **\- H-hein ??** répond Zayn d'une voix tremblotante.  
 **\- J'ai dit....retourne toi !** Liam empoigne Zayn par les hanches et le force à lui faire face. Ses mains trouvent rapidement le postérieur du pakistanais qu'il agrippe méchamment avant d'écarter ses chairs. Il le soulève avec une facilité qui aurait été anormale dans n'importe quelle autre situation, mais Liam carbure à l'adrénaline actuellement....et Zayn se retrouve le dos contre le vide, les jambes écartées pour laisser Liam passer.  
  
Et il le sent bien passer. Zayn n'a rien pour s'adosser, si ce n'est que l'occasionnel coup de vent qui le nargue, mais Liam le tient fermement par le bassin tandis qu'il se fait littéralement pilonner, les jambes pendant effectivement dans le vide.  
  
Zayn a presque envie de pleurer. Il serre le t-shirt de Liam tellement fort entre ses poings, et suce sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour lui éviter de crier trop fort. A chaque coup, il sent le bout humide de sa verge claquer contre le ventre du brun. Il est proche de l'orgasme, il le sent. Il ne s'est jamais fait prendre de cette façon...aussi...féroce, presque animale. Liam l'embrasse, le mord, lui chuchote des choses salaces dans l'oreille. Zayn n'est pas assez présent pour écouter ce qu'il dit. D'un moment à un autre il se sent vaciller puis soulevé encore une fois. Puis son dos entre contact avec la surface dure de sa moquette.  
  
Il ouvre les yeux, et trouve subitement ceux de Liam, noirs de désir, un sourire en coin collé sur son visage.  
  
 **\- Leçon numéro une Zayn** , dit Liam en souriant, **ne jamais me provoquer.**  
 **\- ça valait le coup,** rétorque Zayn essoufflé. Liam l'embrasse, un simple baiser sur les lèvres qui a pour effet de faire sourire le métis.  
 **\- Tant mieux parce que ce sera l'unique et le meilleur coup de ta vie.** Liam attrape ses mains et plaque les bras de Zayn sur les côtés avant d'entremêler leurs doigts.  
 **\- C'est un défi ?**  
  
Liam sourit toujours lorsqu'il recommence ses mouvements de vas et viens. Zayn bat lentement ses longs cils.  
  
 **\- Un putain de défi.**  
  
Zayn balance sa tête en arrière, laisse Liam accéder à son cou et sa clavicule. Il est sûr qu'il ne pourra pas dissimuler ces marques à présent. Il n'est même plus sur de vouloir sortir ce soir....du moins pas seul. Liam s'empare de sa queue, et agite rapidement sa main dessus. Surpris par cette nouvelle vague de plaisir soudaine, Zayn se recroqueville sur lui-même et éjacule brusquement.  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il ne l'avait même pas sentir venir. Il se sent ramollir, usé par son orgasme. Son t shirt est tâché de ses rubans de sperme, complètement gâché. Il collecte quelques traces de sa semence sur ses doigts, et les force entre les lèvres de Liam qui n'y réfléchit pas deux fois avant de sucer dessus. Liam serre sa poigne et ralentit le mouvement de ses hanches. Ses yeux se ferment momentanément, puis il s'arrête totalement avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de Zayn.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que...tu viens de jouir Liam ?**  
 **\- J'ai failli** , Liam se retire puis se redresse sur ses genoux. Il arrache le préservatif et le jette sur le côté. Zayn le regarde se masturber, impressionné. Il ferme les yeux quand il sent la première goutte s'étaler sur sa joue.  
  
-x-  
  
Liam a eu le temps d'aller se chercher un soda, complètement nu il a même pu s'admirer dans le miroir longeant les escaliers et Zayn n'a toujours pas bougé du sol. Il est allongé sur le côté, le corps couvert de traces de doigts et dents. Il donne l'impression de s'être endormi mais ses mains font de petits vas et viens sur son estomac.  
  
 **\- Tu comptes rester ici toute ta vie ?** Questionne Liam en enfilant le bas d'un jogging. Zayn ouvre lentement ses yeux et papillonne des cils. Son cou est encore plus marqué et Liam a presque mal pour lui.  
  
Liam s'accroupit près de lui et poses sa main contre le visage de Zayn.  
  
 **\- Tu m'as cassé Liam**  
 **\- Tu m'as cherché... _Zayn_**  
 **\- Hum et je te chercherais bien** encore répond le métis en posant sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de Liam.  
 **\- Allez, à la douche !**  
 **\- Nonnnn j'ai pas envie !**  
  
Liam traine Zayn vers la salle de bain et le porte vers la baignoire.  
  
 **\- Tu sors ce soir non ?**  
 **\- Plus envie** rechigne Zayn levant les bras pour laisser passer son haut. Il baisse la tête lorsque les premiers jets d'eau tiède heurtent ses épaules. **Tu rentres avec moi ? Je te laisserais me savonner...**  
 **\- C'est un défi ?**  
 **\- Non, juste une invitation...**  
  
Quand c'est si gentiment demandé....

 


End file.
